


An Iso Smut

by SamsWonderfulWorld



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Dd/lb, I had fun writing this, M/M, Smut, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsWonderfulWorld/pseuds/SamsWonderfulWorld
Summary: Kyrie, once the sole star of Cleveland Cavaliers now has an amazing teammate in Lebron. How will these duo meet? Is it straight down to business or do Kyrie and Lebron have another thing on their mind.





	An Iso Smut

The gym was empty, as it ever was in early September. Kyrie grabbed a ball and twirled it in his hands. This was a new start for him, Lebron, the “King” has joined the team, one of the greatest to ever play basketball and the best player in the league. Kyrie was adamant on learning everything he could from this walking legend, no matter what.

After he finished his morning shooting sets, Kyrie headed back towards the locker room. his mind clouded by thoughts of what’s in store for the future. In a quick moment he , he was staring up at the gym ceiling. 

“You good down there Ky,” someone boomed.

Kyrie sat up and looked for owner of the voice where he finds Lebron James standing at his full 6’ 8”, his god-like muscles glistened in the light. Kyrie’s eyes started to wander lower, finally, seeing his highly toned calves and a long and thick imprint in his compression pants. Maybe I wouldn't mind being posterized by Lebron 

“Ky? Flat Earth to Kyrie? You alright?” Lebron’s deep voice broke up the unrelenting sexual thoughts going through Kyrie’s head. 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking about the future of the team Lebron. Sorry for running into you…”

Lebron helped Kyrie off the ground and gave him one of his charming smirks. “Don’t worry about it, we’re teammates, and since we both finished our workouts let’s hit the showers.”

Kyrie face flushed at the mention of showering with the likes of someone like Lebron. That’s not to say he hasn’t showered with his previous teammates but Lebron was more than just another man, he was almost a god. If Zeus was black and a human he would be Lebron. 

He pushed down the thought, Kyrie pulled himself together and walked to the showers, behind the Chosen One. Once he stepped into the locker room, he took off his practice jersey and basketball shorts, revealing his lean but muscular frame. Ky took extra time taking off his underclothes and took glances at Lebron to see if he looked at him. He entered the showers with haste only to be followed by a very happy Lebron clutching his towel, a bottle of lube, and a box of condoms  
. . . 

Kyrie thoroughly washed his body, getting into every nook and cranny of it. Well, he was until an unknown hand touched his ass. Kyrie squealed at the touch and turned his head to find Lebron caressing his firm mocha cheeks in hand. “You gotta nice ass Kyrie, you must squat everyday.” Lebron stated rather casually, too casually for Kyrie. “B-Bron, what are you doing?” Ky barely panted out instead a needed moan.  
“Oh c’mon I saw the way you did that tease for me in the locker room. If you really want me to stop, say so and I’ll stop-”  
“No!”  
“That’s what I thought,” with that, Lebron pulled Kyrie’s head back into a smoldering kiss. With just that kiss Kyrie was aflame. He let go control of his body and enjoyed the feeling of melting into Lebron’s touch. After what seemed like an eternity, Lebron broke their kiss and turned Kyrie fully around so that he was looking down into Kyrie’s dark eyes. He then pressed himself against Ky and his giant pole was pressed against Kyrie’s decently sized bat. Ky’s eyes widened at the touch.

“What do think?” Lust dripped out of Lebron’s mouth and into Kyrie’s ear.

“It’s huge, I can’t wait to feel it inside of me-fuck” A brief moment of shock crossed Lebron’s face “Most are too afraid to try and take it…” 

“I’m different than them, I love the big moments” Kyrie’s voiced dropped to a seductive whisper “or in this case, big juicy cocks”

Bron shivered at that last statement and he gripped Kyrie’s ass firmly. “Oh, since you talk a big game, and have such a filthy mouth...why don’t you show Daddy how well you can handle this cock...get on your knees.”

In an instant Kyrie was on his knees staring up at Lebron’s thick cock. Looked down, Kyrie saw Lebron’s two wonderfully heavy basketballs wanted to be fondled. He obliged rubbed them gently in one hand and began licking up and down the base of Lebron’s tool. Eventually, Kyrie took the tip inside his mouth and went further down while he slurped, sucked, and lavished Lebron’s cock with attention.

Kyrie looked up into Lebron’s eyes with such a passion that Bron’s cock twitched in his mouth. 

“FUCK, If you keep looking at me like that, I might bust in your mouth.” 

Kyrie took the cock out of his mouth, much to Lebron’s displeasure, and began rubbing slowly. “do it, cum whenever you want, wherever you want. I’ll clean it up for you daddy.” He then began sucking away at his oversized lollipop. This time going half way and backup. Only moments expired and Lebron reached his limit and grabbed Kyrie’s head. his orgasmic voice boomed through the shower.

“I’m gonna fucking blow, swallow it. FUCK, be a good boy and swallow your daddy’s cum!” 

He didn't want to disappoint his daddy, so he happily collected a large load of cum in his mouth. After he was sure Lebron was done, he opened his mouth and displayed to Lebron his own white thick creamy goodness before he swallowed He let the bitter taste of it consume his mouth. 

It didn't take much for Lebron’s cock to harden again, but when he saw Kyrie get up and lean face first against the wall and shake his nice firm ass, his cock was at full attention within the second. “Daddy, please, I was good boy, do I get my reward?” 

Lebron lubed up his length and Kyrie’s asshole and then to much Kyrie’s pleasure started spreading the pucker open with one hand and with the other he put a condom onto his large stick. Bron’s cock reached the entrance to Kyries treasure before he blessed Kyrie’s ears with his bass filled voice. “Are you ready for your reward?” The only thing he got in response was deep moan, as his cock was sucked into Kyries amazing temple.

Lebron slowly pulled his cock out only to stop short of the tip and slowly thrust into it again. The sounds of ecstasy and Ky’s moans filled the showers as Lebron and Kyrie rutted like animals in heat. Lebron reached around Kyries back and stroked his cock. He moved his hand up and down and gently twisted his fingers around the tip of it after every stroke. He then began whispering sweet nothings his ear. Eventually Lebron felt euphoria coming close and stopped his movement , much to the whimpering Kyrie’s disappointment. Lebron pulled himself out of Kyrie, then lifted and span Kyrie around. Quickly, Lebron then pinned him to the wall and slowly penetrated Ky, and began thrusting in and out of him once more. With his hands now free, Kyrie rubbed his cock furiously, his eyes shut from the pleasure.

Kyrie’s mind was completely disheveled. All he could do was say the lords name in vain as Lebron hit his prostate just right. It was coming, for both of them, Ky could feel Lebron twitch inside of his treasure trove. 

Lebron stuttered out a sentence through his gasps, “I’m gonna cum Kyrie.”

“Me t-Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” 

Kyrie exploded over his own stomach with not one shot, not two shots, not three shots, not four shots, but five shots of cumshots. “Kobe, ” Kyrie let out breathlessly. Relentless, Lebron kept thrusting into him even while he was ejaculated. Finally reached his peak, he got nose to nose to Kyrie and forced his mouth onto his as he bursted his cocks rubber container full of his hot thick seed. 

Pulled his cock out Kyrie’s treasure,and he leaned his head into Kyrie’s neck, “Did you enjoy daddys reward?” Kyrie mumbled something akin to “fuck yes.” 

“ We have time, lube, and enough condoms to go again…” 

With that Kyrie realized he was finally with the teammate of his dreams.


End file.
